


Besotted

by stvrshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, High School AU, ITS JUST CUTE THATS ALL, M/M, One Shot, Young Love, and harry is just, everything is warm and fuzzy, harry - Freeform, i dont know, its a shit title too, its actually kinda short, its just harry and louis, louis in denial of his sexuality, ok, thats it, the girl is mentioned ok, yay feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrshine/pseuds/stvrshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like his mind went absolutely bonkers; full of spirals and zigzags and never ending circles and he was getting dizzy and he couldn't see straight and his mouth went dry and a big ocean of anxiety filled up the room and drowned him and nobody else and he didn't remember getting up so fast and throwing the controller so hard in his entire life that everything around him was just a blur and the light was too bright and the dark was too dark and he never felt this way about someone in his whole entire life.</p>
<p>It was then that Louis realized he was in love with his best friend, Harry.</p>
<p>And it was absolutely terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besotted

"Louis, are you just gonna stand there and stare at the wall, or are you coming downstairs to play FIFA?" He chuckled and schlepped on his journey to the basement, carrying a bowl of Chex mix and an eight pack of cola.

"I wasn't staring at the wall, Harold!" Louis exclaimed. "I was simply.. admiring the wallpaper," he convinced himself, slinging a single backpack strap around his broad shoulder and following Harry downstairs.

Harry's basement was the ultimate bro-pad, and this year it was exclusively his after finally convincing his mother that he was responsible enough to clean up after himself and keep the door open when girls were over (but oddly enough, there seemed to not be any girls ever). Band posters were plastered to the wall with scotch tape and crumpled up pieces of lined paper with silly poems and heartfelt lyrics were lying near the trash can.

Louis dropped his backpack on the ground next to the navy blue couch. He sniffed the familiar air of the vanilla candles that Harry always burned to keep the musty smell out. Harry practically threw his backpack at the wall, plopping down to the floor and turning his Xbox on. Being best friends, Harry and Louis held secrets and memories since they started elementary school. Memories that probably meant a little too much to him. But the best past time, in Louis' eyes (besides the times where Harry would accidentally fall asleep on his shoulder or the times Harry made up jokes that weren't funny but still brightened his day), was playing FIFA.

Louis adored football and made varsity on his school and town team. Harry, on the other hand, was absolutely hilarious to watch him try to make a goal. Somehow, he was better at the video game than Louis, and it always confused him. Everything about Harry confused Louis. The way his hair curled into perfect spirals when it dried from a hot shower, the way he was so nice to absolutely everybody he met, and the way he made him feel. Louis was never interested in any girls and Louis was never interested in guys either. He always just spent his free time with Harry.

But he swore to keep his questionable sexuality a secret between himself and himself. And that was that.

Harry sat down by him and gave Louis his controller. They immediately got into their playing positions. Louis was crouched over holding the controller tight in his hands, with his eyes fixated to the screen and only the screen (which was hard because when Harry concentrated on something he did this weird cheek biting thing and he thought it was the cutest act in the world). Harry sat back on the cushion and crossed his legs, looking slightly disinterested on the outside, but his outbursts and insults to the TV and the rest of the virtual team showed he treated it seriously like he was at the World Cup. They played a few matches until Harry stopped to pop a soda can open and take a long sip.

“So, how's Hannah?"

Hannah?

Oh, right. The long brown haired girl from across the city that Louis made up while under pressure by their mutual friend, Liam, about love interests. The lie went even further as to say she had a nice rack and a tiny waist, to which Liam gave him a high five and didn't bother him anymore after that. But Liam did mention it to Harry, and Harry confronted (more like yelled at) Louis for not telling him.

"Fine."

Harry shook his head at him. "No, really, how are you guys?"

Louis grabbed a mouthful of the contents in the bowl and shoved it down his throat, hoping that it would choke him enough so he didn't have to answer any more questions.

"Stop ignoring me," Harry said, punching Louis in the arm. He did the cute cheek biting thing again which made Louis' heart beats unsteady. "Come on, did you guys kiss?"

Louis felt nauseous at the thought of how far his little white lies had gone. "It's whatever." He ran his finger under his shirt collar to keep his hands busy and away from grabbing Harry by the face and kissing him or punching him in the face for being so blind.

Harry smirked. "Wait... did you guys do more than just kiss? Did you… do it?!" He panted like an eager puppy trying to get a treat from its owner. He leaned in closer, keeping a watchful eye on Louis' expression for any smirks or smiles or blushes, which obviously meant she used tongue and Louis loved it. But when Louis blushed, he wasn't embarrassed and love-struck over 'Hannah'. He was embarrassed and love-struck over the fact that Harry was so close to his face and maybe he liked it.

Louis made his head turn around and look away from Harry, who was practically itching and panting for a juicy and scandalous answer. "Harry, stop, just turn the game back on." Louis reached for the controller again to un-pause the TV screen. Harry slapped his hand over Louis' hand to block his action and,  _my god_ , it felt like thunder and lightning and rainbows and sparks igniting a fire against both of their skin that instantly made Louis feel sick and healthy and terrified and safe at the same time.

"I'm not turning the game back on until you tell me what happened." Harry snatched the controller out of Louis' grip and crossed his arms over it.

Louis gulped a ball in his throat the size of a kiwi. He couldn't tell lies anymore, not to his best friend. He's never lied to Harry about anything except for this, and even telling such an insignificant and stupid lie that he could have avoided so easily by saying he was still single or he had no time for girls, absolutely killed Louis inside. He could just tell Harry everything was over and maybe Harry would finally leave him alone and they could continue playing FIFA and Harry would win, and then everything would be fine like any other normal day. The whole room was quiet, waiting for his response. The tv screen and the Xbox and Harry and the bowl of Chex mix and the people on the posters were all staring at him and  _waiting._

It was like his mind went absolutely bonkers; full of spirals and zigzags and never ending circles and he was getting dizzy and he couldn't see straight and his mouth went dry and a big ocean of anxiety filled up the room and drowned him and nobody else and he didn't remember getting up so fast and throwing the controller so hard in his entire life that everything around him was just a blur and the light was too bright and the dark was too dark and he never felt this way about someone in his whole entire life.

It was then that Louis realized he was in love with his best friend, Harry.

And it was absolutely terrifying.

Harry jumped out of his seat at once from Louis' destructive actions against his expensive Xbox controller. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" 

Louis' lips spilled out something beyond his control. "I love you."

A big drain appeared beneath the floor and sucked the ocean out of the room. His sight returned and he could breathe properly. Before Harry had any time to answer, his mouth did more unexpected things. "You don't get it. My whole life, I haven't been able to figure out why I'm not interested in anyone but  _you_ , Harry. There was no 'Hannah' and there never was." Tears started to spill out of his eyes. "I can't stop thinking about 'what would Harry think if I did this?' and 'what would Harry think if I did that?'. It's always been you, Harry. And I'm scared, I'm  _so_  scared that you will leave one day and I won't know what to do. I have to keep telling myself that I might be good for you, b-b-but I'm not, Harry, and I can't just sit here and pretend like I'm the perfect boyfriend." He swallowed his cries and approached him, holding onto his arms just in case he walked away. "I can't write love poems and I might not be the best tongue kisser and I might not have enough money to buy y--"

Harry cut him off with a kiss that Louis was longing for so very _long_ and Harry's lips were even warmer than he imagined them to be in his mind. Time stopped, life stopped, everything stopped, and it was just them.

"But you can love me," Harry whispered, finishing Louis' sentence for him.

"Yeah." 

Harry started to laugh. 

"That's proper rude of you to be laughing right now after I just spilled my heart out to you!" Louis pulled away out of Harry's grip and faced the other way.

"No, I'm laughing because it took you this long to say it. I knew there was no Hannah. Because if there was, you would have been more excited about finally losing your virginity."

Louis finally smiled and punched him in the arm. "Screw you." Harry pressed his lips on his cheek again and they played more matches of FIFA until Louis' mom called him home for dinner. And every day was like the last, school, FIFA, eating snacks and drinking soda, with a new addition; a kiss goodnight. 

But more importantly, Louis didn't have to say he was admiring the wallpaper anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first work on here yay :))
> 
> i hope you liked this little one shot thing! i actually wrote it for the last assignment of the school year lmao, i also have no idea what the grade was bc she didnt give it back to me
> 
> (i actually wrote fanfiction for a school assignment i hate me i have no chill)
> 
> anyway um u can talk to me on twitter @allouvia let me know if you liked this and if i should post more?? xx


End file.
